disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Disney shows
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations, etc.) in Disney television shows Walt Disney Television Animation Heroes140.jpg|Dragon Maleficent in "Heroes" (The Little Mermaid) spinelli_filmore.png|Ashley Spinelli in the school cafeteria (Fillmore!) 200px-Tumblr_m13zlwQpVL1r8ck9r.jpg|Ingrid Third at Jake's Halloween Party (American Dragon: Jake Long) Emperor's New School- Kuzco Babysitter - YouTube.jpg|Walt Disney in "The Lost Kids" (The Emperor's New School) Neptune's Trident.png|King Triton's trident in "Izzy's Trident Treasure!" (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Tlkingargoyles.png|''The Lion King'' on a TV in Gargoyles Genie-lamp cameo.jpg|Genie's Lamp makes a cameo in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command PepperAnn HoM.png|Pepper Ann and Lydia Pearson in "The Stolen Cartoons" (House of Mouse) pamd.png|Pepper Ann watching the Mighty Ducks in the episode The Environ-Mentals Group86.jpg|Hoppopotamus as Tinker Bell Walt Disney anthology series An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube.jpg|Danny, Trusty and Jock chasing Professor Ludwig Von Drake to get the steak An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube2.jpg|Pongo chasing Professor Ludwig Von Drake to get the steak An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube3.jpg|The Terrier who hangs with Danny taking the steak bone from Professor Ludwig Von Drake Donald.PNG|Donald Duck in the Disneyland episode "Mars and Beyond" Tic-toc Two Happy Amigos02.png|Tick-Tock the Crocodile in "Two Happy Amigos" Ichabod Tiyldd.png|Ichabod Crane and Johnny Appleseed in This is Your Life, Donald Duck Tiyldd2.png|With Captain Hook Pecosbill Tiyldd.png|Pecos Bill and Widowmaker Cyril Proudbottom Tiyldd.png|J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom Tiyldd3.png|Lady, Tramp, Scamp and Annette, Danielle and Collette Cinderella Tiyldd.png|Cinderella, Major, and Bruno Tiyldd6.png|Bongo the Bear Dumbo Tiyldd.png|Dumbo Tiyldd7.png|Mad Hatter and March Hare Peterandthewolf Tiyldd.png|Peter, Ivan, Wolf, and Misha, Yasha and Vladimir Snowwhite Tiyldd.png|Snow White Dwarves Tiyldd.png|Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy Sneezy, Dopey Tiyldd.png|and Dopey Tiyldd8.png|Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear Tiyldd9.png|John Darling, Cubby Tiyldd10.png|Slightly Tiyldd11.png|and the Twins Faoutaoy Alice6.png|Alice in From All of Us to All of You Faoutaoy Birds4.png|with the Birds Faoutaoy Dopey.png|and Dopey Faoutaoy Jaq.png|Jaq Faoutaoy Mice6.png|Mice Faoutaoy Thumper5.png|Thumper and his bunnies, with Pluto butch bulldog.jpg|Butch the Bulldog in "Donald's Award". ''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears MiDo.png|Mickey and Donald as statues gummibears-hiddenmickey1.jpg|Mickey and Donald statues at front view of the wagon Gummi1-16.jpg|Tummi and Cubbi wearing Sorcerer Mickey's wardrobe and hat Giantgummiebears.jpg|The Giant from ''Brave Little Tailor '' as a woodsman Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers The Colonal Chip and Dale.jpg|The Colonel (101 Dalmatians) as the laundry man's dog File:CrocodileOnCnDRR.jpg|The Crocodile with Zipper Humphrey in Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Humphrey as a forest bear Bearing Up Baby 10.jpg|Louie as a mountain lion Sewernose.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Sewernose de Bergerac Risky-Beesness-02.jpg|Buzz-Buzz the Bee and Spike the Bee as the Queen Bee's bees S 28.jpg|The Nautilus TaleSpin Talespin Flying Dupes - YouTube2.jpg|The Bomb from Peter Pan Talespin Flying Dupes - YouTube22.jpg|Nana Tick-Tock_TaleSpin.jpg|The Crocodile in the episode "The Sound and the Furry" Darkwing Duck Darkwing Duck - 35 - Life, the Negaverse and Everything - YouTube.jpg|Zummi Gummi as a toy in The Negaverse, the positive and everything Darkwing Duck - 66 - That Sinking Feeling - YouTube.jpg|Basil of Baker Street's cameo in "That Sinking Feeling" Darkwing Duck - 50 - In Like Blunt - YouTube2.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell and a Beagle Boy in "In Like Blunt" tic-toc Darkwing01.jpg|The Crocodile's cameo in "Apes of Wrath" tic-toc Darkwing08.jpg|The crocodile's cameo in "Dirty Money" Magic Brooms Cameo in Darkwing Duck.JPG|The Magic Brooms' cameo in ''Hot Spells Tumblr mzqi0lX5eU1r3jmn6o2 1280.png|Basil of Baker Street's cameo in "Battle of the Brainteasers" ''Goof Troop File:Duck.png|Donald in a picture File:MM.png|Goofy with Mickey Mouse ears Quackerjack goof troop.jpg|Quackerjack on Max's watch Goof Troop - 1x21 - Terminal Pete - YouTube.jpg|Gopher beagleboysgooftroop.png|The Beagle Boys Bonkers Horacio&Gaspar Bonkers.png|Jasper and Horace in ''Bonkers LoboFeroz Bonkers.png|The Big Bad Wolf in Bonkers BonkersMickey.png|Mickey Mouse in Bonkers Brerbear.png|Brer Bear in Bonkers Lady&tramp.png|Lady and Tramp in Bonkers BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald Duck in Bonkers DonMic2.png|Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck in Bonkers again as photographs DarkwingAndMarsupilami.jpg|Darkwing Duck and Marsupilami in Bonkers Beagle Boy cameo in Bonkers.png|A Beagle Boy in Bonkers DumboBonkers.jpg|Dumbo in Bonkers GoofyBonkers.jpg|Goofy in Bonkers PeteBonkers.jpg|Pete in Bonkers t-rexbonkers.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex in Bonkers hyacinth_bonkers.png|Hyacinth Hippo in Bonkers ali_gator_bonkers.png|Ben Ali Gator in Bonkers darkwing_bonkers.png|Darkwing in Bonkers again Darkwing's_award_bonkers.png|Darkwing in Bonkers' dream in Bonkers Comadreja Bonkers.png|A Weasel in Bonkers Cameo.jpg|Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow in Bonkers. ''Aladdin File:Vh127.jpg|Tick-Tock the Crocodile Df117.jpg|Pinocchio Esp126.jpg|Figaro and Cleo Genie_louis_ostrich.jpg|Madame Upanova Wccc160.jpg|Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham, Iago as Kit Cloudkicker, and Abu as King Louie from ''TaleSpin Sloc1022.jpg|Iago as Ariel Geniebb.jpg|Iago as Belle Sloc1021.jpg|Iago as Pinocchio 1000px-PICT9340.jpg|Iago as Frank Emdj053.jpg|Jasmine with Ariel's hair Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo Jimniy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Tigger .jpg|Tigger White Rabbit .jpg|White Rabbit Geniearielstuff.jpg|Ariel on the magazine cover donaldinaladdin.jpg|Donald Duck life presever :For more images, see Genie's Transformations. ''Timon and Pumbaa Timon i Pumba - Nie calkiem Robin Hood -HQ- -PL- - YouTube.jpg|Cogsworth in the episode "Serengeti Western" Dragon Maleficent (Timon and Pumbaa).png|Dragon Maleficent Timon Pumbaa – 45b – Sense Senegambia Seek Cartoon.jpg|A Jiminy Cricket Prototype Quack Pack File:Cameo.png|Genie on TV File:Scuttle.png|Scuttle on Donald's surfboard Quack Pack - Can't Take a Yolk - YouTube.jpg|Leslie J. Clark from the Donald Duck Cartoon ''Duck Pimples as EZ Smith in "You Can't Take a Yolk" Ratigan Quack Pack.jpg|Professor Ratigan on front side of Criminal trading cards. ZLfXgy h9FYZW.jpg|A Beagle Boy as an attack dummy Pluto Quack Pack.png|Pluto in the first episode, "The Really Mighty Ducks" ''Jungle Cubs 1x06 - The Humans Must Be Crazy - YouTube2.jpg|The Crocodile at the end of "The Humans Must Be Crazy" Boomer cameo-Jungle Cubs.png|Boomer in the episode "Buffaloed" The Croc01.png 101 Dalmatians: The Series Jock HIWTBI.jpg|Jock in "Home is Where the Bark Is" (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Lucky Cadpig Rolly OSWT.jpg|Aladdin, Genie, Mowgli, Ariel, Mickey & Donald riding the Subway EDWLR.jpg|Pumbaa with other animals LMOn Ahab.jpg|Ariel as the Figurehead Toy Basket.jpg|Woody in the toy basket Hercules B15.png|Ursula's cameo in ''Hercules: The Animated Series SebastianCameo.png|Sebastian's cameo in "Hercules and the Big Sink" FlotsamCameo.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam cameo in "Hercules and the Big Sink" Flounder cameo.png|Flounder in Hercules: The Animated Series Hercules The Animated Series cassi.jpg|Cassandra dressed up as Snow White ''Recess pluto_in_recess.JPG|Pluto on his doghouse being carried away by the rain during T.J.'s nightmare in "Rainy Days" owl_in_recess.JPG|Owl making an appearance in "Bachelor Gus" Mickey Mouse Works Mickey & Picaporte.png|The Doorknob as one of the many random doors that Mickey tries to open in "Locksmiths" Houseofmouse14.jpg|Toby Turtle and Skippy in "Around the World in Eighty Days" File:Mad_hatter,_mickey_mouse_works.png|The Mad Hatter in "Pit Crew" File:Songs_of_the_south,_Mickey_Mouse_works.png|Song of the South animals in "Computer.don" File:Donald_w_Disney_princesses.png|Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella in "Mickey's April Fools" File:Pluto_as_abu.png|Pluto as Abu in "Mickey's Mistake" File:Robin_hood,Mickey_and_pluto.png|Mickey as Robin Hood and Pluto as Friar Tuck in "Mickey's Mistake" File:Roy_Disney_Mickey_mouse_works.png|Roy E. Disney in "Mickey's Mix-Up" Tumblr m2p1qp5ntP1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Thumper as a good luck charm in "Donald's Charmed Date" Tumblr m2p93azY9X1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Thumper again when Donald and Daisy are about to go on a spooky ride in "Donald's Charmed Date" File:Louie_sorcerer_hat.png|Mickey's Sorcerer Hat in "Rocket Ruckus" File:Mmw_goofy_jr.png|Goofy Jr. in "How to Be a Baseball Fan" File:Goofy as Princess Leia.jpg|Goofy as Princess Leia Organa in "How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly" Pit_Crew_Goofy_Jr..png|Goofy Jr. in "Pit Crew" Card_names.png|Some of the names of the classic Disney cartoon characters mentioned on punch cards in "Donald's Rocket Ruckus" Willie the whale with banjo.jpg|Willie the Whale in "Relaxing with Von Drake" Tumblr m2p1n8rghZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Goofy, Jr., Morty Fieldmouse, Sis and Melody Mouse in "Donald's Charmed Date" Street cleaner 2.JPG|The freaked out dogs from "Purple Pluto" in "Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner" how to be a gentleman.jpg|Minnie Mouse, Mickey Mouse, and Donald Duck as train passengers in "How to Be a Gentleman" how to be a gentleman - Copy.jpg|Humphrey the Bear as train passenger in "How to Be a Gentleman" Phineas and Ferb P&f muses.jpg|The Muses on a vase in "Greece Lightning" Kim_Possible's_Spot_the_Diff_cameo.jpg|Kim Possible in the Spot the Diff episode "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error" Isabeluk.jpg|Pride Rock in Phineas and Ferb Stitch! ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-32-37.jpg|Snow White's dress Croc.PNG|Tick-Tock the Crocodile Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) Mickey-mouse-croissant-de-triomphe-12.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in "Croissant de Triomphe" 6765 Harold-1 jpg-500x0.jpg|The Matterhorn Yeti in "Yodelberg". Mickey-Mouse-Cartoon.jpg|Casey Junior and Walt Disney in "Tokyo Go" Horace2013.jpg|Close-up of Horace Horsecollar in "Stayin' Cool". Mickey Mouse King Candy.png|King Candy's name on the window of a candy store in "Bad Ear Day". Mickey hockey arena.jpg|Horace Horsecollar in "Bad Ear Day". Clara in Bad Ear Day.jpg|Clara Cluck in "Bad Ear Day". Dogshowclarabelle&judges.jpg|Clarabelle Cow in "Dog Show". Pixar_Ball_Mickey_Mouse.png|Pixar Ball in "Dog Show" Mickey_Mouse_willie.png|Willie the Whale in "O Sole Minnie" It's_a_small_world.png|The It's a Small World clock tower in "O Sole Minnie". I-ndBJvjp-X3.jpg|Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow in "Third Wheel". Mickey Mouse Lady and Tramp.png|Lady and Tramp in "Third Wheel" Wander Over Yonder MarsAndBeyondWOY.png|The barrel-like martian from "Mars and Beyond" in the opening title sequence Schoolhouse Rock! ReadyOrNot,HereICome!-EasterEgg.jpg|Tom Yohe's name on shirt in "Ready or Not, Here I Come!" ReadyOrNot,HereICome!-EasterEgg2.jpg|George Newall's name on shirt in "Ready or Not, Here I Come!" Knee-The Shot Heard Round the World.jpg|Knee's cameo in "The Shot Heard Round the World" ThePreamble-EasterEggs.jpg|Tom Yohe, Rad Stone, George Newall, Lyn Ahrens' name cameos in "The Preamble" Knee-The Great American Melting Pot.jpg|Knee's cameo in "The Great American Melting Pot" TheGreatAmericanMeltingPot-EasterEgg.jpg|Tom Yohe's name cameo in "The Great American Melting Pot TheEnergyBlues-GeorgeNewall'sNameCameo.jpg|George Newall's name cameo in "The Energy Blues" InterplanetJanet-DogCameo.jpg|Mrs. Jones' dog's cameo in "Interplanet Janet" DollarsandSense-TomYohe'sNameCameo.jpg|Tom Yohe's name cameo in "Dollars and Sense" WalkingonWalkStreet-ConjunctionJunctionCameo.jpg|"Conjunction Junction" cameo in "Walking on Wall Street" TyrannosaurusDebt-10DollarBill.jpg|Tom Yohe's name cameo in "Tyrannosaurus Debt" TyrannosaurusDebt-Bill'sCameo.jpg|Bill's cameo in "Tyrannosaurus Debt" ConspiracyTheoryRock-SchoolhouseRockyCameo.jpg|Schoolhouse Rocky's cameo in "Conspiracy Theory Rock" ConspiracyTheoryRock-Bill'sCameo.jpg|Bill's cameo in "Conspiracy Theory Rock" MickeyMouseinConspiracyTheoryRock.jpg|Mickey Mouse In ABC ABC Studios Once Upon a Time'' OnceUponATime23_Mickey.jpg|A Mickey Mouse figurine in Mr. Gold's shop onceuponatime_mickey_cameo.jpg|Another Mickey figurine in the shop Onceuponatime_mickey3.png|The Mickey figurine appears again Onceuponatime tinkerbell.png|Tinker Bell as a lawn ornament Onceuponatime minnie.png|A Minnie Mouse figurine in Mr. Gold's shop Onceuponatime minnie2.png|A Minnie toy in Emma's nursery onceuponatike_minnie3.jpg|Another Minnie figurine in Mr. Gold's shop Onceuponatime lumiere, cogsworth.jpg|Lumiere and Cogsworth as objects in Rumplestiltskin's castle onceuponatime_chip.png|Chip as one of Rumplestilitskin's teacups onceuponatime_genie's_lamp.png|Genie's Lamp in Mr. Gold's shop Tron_lunchbox.jpg|Tron on Henry's lunchbox ONCEparanoids.jpg|Space Paranoids, a game from Tron Encom_Once_Upon_A_Time.png|An ENCOM company ad on the bench sorcerer_hat_ouat_cameo.png|The Sorcerer Hat in Rumplestiltskin's castle Online shows It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW Mowgli.png|Mowgli and Shanti in Episode 1: "A Jolly Holi Day". IASW Merida.jpg|Merida in Episode 2: "Bricht and Braw". Small world animated series 052.png|Stitch as a kite in Episode 3: "Let's Go Fly a Kite". IASW Frozen.png|Elsa, Anna and Olaf in Episode 4: "Little Birds, Frost, and Pine" IASW Lilo.png|Lilo Pelekai in Episode 5: "Tropical Hideaway" IASW Finding Nemo.png|Marlin and Dory in Episode 5: "Tropical Hideaway". IASW Timon & Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa in Episode 7: "One Golden Sun" IASW Zazu.png|Zazu in Episode 7: "One Golden Sun" RSCN7084.JPG|Pride Rock in Episode 7: "One Golden Sun". IASW_Mushu.png|Mushu in Episode 8: "Just One Moon" IASW_Mulan.png|Fa Mulan in Episode 8: "Just One Moon" IASW_Crikee_Vinylmation.png|Cri-Kee and Blank and Bow Vinylmations from "Blank" in Episode 8: "Just One Moon" IASW_Fantasia.png|The Dancing Mushrooms in Episode 8: "Just One Moon" List of cameos in Disney shows Category:Galleries